The display technique of an analyzer is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-159412 and the like. In the analyzer of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-159412, a search condition setting screen for setting the conditions characterizing the sample is arranged, where a search condition button is selected with a keyboard in the search condition setting screen to select the necessary conditions, and a set button is thereafter selected to complete the input of conditions in the analyzer in order to display the result of analysis corresponding to the conditions set in the screen.
In the analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-159412, the search conditions must be input every time the user searches for the measurement result. The user often repeatedly performs the search with the same search conditions due to operation etc. of the measurement result management of a facility. In the technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-159412, the user must repeatedly input the same search conditions in a case of complex search conditions, which tends to be very troublesome.